world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030915tethysthiago
09:44 TA: Thiago opens the door to the infirmary, looking around for Tethys. 09:45 GA: | Tethys is not in the infirmary. | 09:45 TA: He growls in frustration and heads for Tethys' room. 09:46 TA: He knocks thrice. 09:46 GA: | "Come in." | 09:47 TA: Thiago pokes his head around the entrance, a visage of worry plaguing his face. "Hey." 09:48 GA: | Tethys looks up from the book she's reading. "Hello." | 09:48 TA: He sits down on the side of the bed, looking sad. "How are you feeling?" 09:49 GA: | "I'm fine. People keep coming by to chat." | 09:50 TA: "They respect you for your heroism." 09:50 TA: He smiles softly. 09:50 GA: | Tethys smiles back. "Well, I think it was more of a pity thing. But yeah, that too." | 09:51 TA: He reaches for her hand. "I heard about how long it'll take..." 09:52 GA: | She pulls at her hair with her other hand and quietly nods. | 09:54 TA: He takes her other hand. "Hey. Have hope. I know... / How hard it must be right now, but I think we'll find a way." 09:55 GA: | "I dunno. I think my bulge is out of service for a while." | 09:56 TA: He rolls his eyes. "That's not as important as your doing what you love to." 09:57 GA: | "Heheh, I know. I'm really okay though, you don't have to worry." | 09:58 TA: "Tethys, I know when you're bullshitting me. You should know that." He smiles. 09:58 GA: | "Seriously, I'm pretty sure as soon as it's safe to move around I can just grapple along the ceiling like it's the ultimate game of the floor is lava. I'm fine with it." | 09:59 TA: He adopts a sad expression. "You have to promise me you won't make your condition worse / because if you do, my plan may not work." 10:00 GA: | "...Plan? Oh dear, is this one of your evil pirate schemes?" | 10:00 TA: He laughs. 10:01 TA: "You wish." Signature Tezeti adoring smile. 10:01 TA: "No, this is one I just hatched a few minutes passed" 10:02 GA: | "Do tell." | 10:03 TA: He clears his throat. "When Lily... kissed me..." He looks at her apologetically. "We were planning something amazing." He pulls out his character sheet. "I would have come to you for this but there were reasons not." 10:03 TA: "But... I may be able to heal you." 10:04 GA: | "Wow. Your sheet isn't suspicious at all." | 10:05 GA: | "What am I supposed to be looking at here, besides the vaguelly evil sounding aspects and stuff?" | 10:05 TA: "So I had some fun. / Sue me." He chuckles. "Look at my class." 10:06 GA: | She stares at it blankly. "Does this... Mean something?" | 10:06 TA: "Read it." 10:06 GA: | "I see, yes, Lord of Hope." | 10:06 GA: | "Am I supposed to know what that means?" | 10:08 TA: Oh... yea. Uh." He shakes his head and clears his throat. "This game has what are called 'master classes': The muse and lord." He smiles. 10:08 TA: "They are supposedly extremely powerful classes." 10:08 GA: | "Okay." | 10:08 TA: "The muse being a passive, and the lord being active." 10:08 GA: | "I have no idea what that means." | 10:09 TA: "I didn't come to you on account of the Knight being active. / so in other words, you would have lost some of your powers." 10:09 TA: He sighs. 10:09 TA: "Point is I broke the rules and now I'm super powerful." 10:10 TA: "Or, rather, can be." 10:10 GA: | "How'd you break the rules?" | 10:10 TA: He clears his throat nervously... "I... might have assisted Jack..." He doubles back. "But my intentions were pure!" 10:11 TA: "Wait, you were there." 10:11 TA: "You know what happened." 10:11 GA: | "Yeah. Did Jack let you cheat?" | 10:11 TA: He nods. 10:12 TA: "And with it, we, hopefully, made the ultimate weapon." 10:12 GA: | "You're the ultimate weapon?" | 10:12 TA: He blushes. "I'd like to think so..." 10:12 TA: "But... maybe not...?" 10:13 TA: "I cannot be sure." 10:13 GA: | "Slow down, Dr. Manhattan. Why do you want to be the ultimate weapon?" | 10:13 TA: "Because I went to all that trouble to figure this out?" 10:14 GA: | She hands his sheet back. "Ulterior motives." | 10:15 TA: "Okay, so... I might just want to be as cool as you are..." He smiles sheepishy. 10:16 GA: | "That's not an ulterior motive." | 10:17 TA: "What? Of course it is. You're such a big shot hero knight girl, / I heard about what happened back there! You were amazing!" He smiles. "I wish I could have seen it." 10:18 GA: | She blushes. "Yeah, it was pretty great." | 10:20 TA: "And now... you're like this..." He frowns. "It's too easy when you're handicapped. / I want you to get better so we can be a duo. / The duo that saves this game. " 10:20 GA: | "Duo? ...But what about a team?" | 10:20 GA: | "Or a squad." | 10:21 TA: "I mean, sure, but we can be the uh..." He thinks for the word. "Elite Marauders!" He grins. 10:24 GA: | "I don't know. Marauders don't sound very sensible." | 10:25 TA: "To be honest..." He looks nervous for a moment. The apprehension is palpable. 10:25 TA: "It's the only thing I could fit in there. / The sentence, I mean." 10:25 TA: "I have standards to uphold..." 10:26 GA: | "I see." | 10:27 TA: "Elite vanguard, maybe?" 10:27 TA: He ponders. 10:27 GA: | "I don't really want to be an elite anything. And this plan of yours sounds reckless." | 10:28 TA: He groans. "Reckless or not, I might be able to heal you." 10:29 GA: | "I appreciate it, but..." Tethys looks away. "I have to get over this on my own." | 10:29 TA: He deadpans. "Tethys..." 10:31 GA: | She chuckles. "Heh, just kidding, it just seemed like such a perfect line. No, but really, I do want to get over this on my own. Because I can, and because if I just get off scot free for being an idiot, I'll never learn anything." | 10:32 TA: "Hey." He bonks her on the noggin lightly. "You're still going to be bedridden for a few weeks." He smiles. "I may be a lord but I have no idea how this works. / There's your punishment." 10:32 TA: "I have to learn how first." 10:36 GA: | "Seriously. I can do it on my own." | 10:36 TA: He sighs. "Fine. If you insist." 10:40 TA: "As begrudginly as I can, I fold." 10:40 GA: | "Canasta's better." | 10:41 TA: He blinks and tilts his head. 10:42 GA: | "Oh come on, does nobody around here know how to play Canasta?" | 10:42 TA: He shakes his head slowly. 10:43 GA: | "Every soldier in the palace could. We'd play it every saturday night for money or snacks." | 10:45 TA: "Maybe you can teach me?" He smiles. 10:46 GA: | "I just got done teaching Vyllen, so... Hey, why not." She takes out a deck the size of two standard ones and starts shuffling. | 10:49 TA: Thiago situates himself in a comfortable spot to play,. 10:51 GA: | "Okay." She hands out their cards. "All you gotta do, is make some melds..." | 10:51 TA: "Melds?" 10:53 GA: | "Yeah, like this." She puts three 10's forward along with a 2 into a new pile in front of her. "They're just little groups. 2's are wildcards and you can't have more wildcards than natural cards in a meld." | 10:54 GA: | "I also have to take a card from the deck... And put a card on the discard pile." | 10:54 TA: He nods, carefully considering the cards in front of him... 10:55 GA: | "Now it's your turn." | 10:55 TA: He selects a card and makes his move.